Lessons for a commander never partner partners
by articuno13
Summary: Trowa and Tidus return from a mission banged up and have to explain to Une just how they managed to do so. TrowaXTidus beware the fluff


Lessons for a commander; never partner partners.

Trowa (Gundam Wing) X Tidus (Final Fantasy 10)

Written for the pairings galore challenge on slytherins collective.

Now this is a fanfic with a lot of firsts so be nice? Please?

First Final Fantasy fic, First cross-over, first one-shot and my first slash fic. Oh yeah and my first fic featuring Une… o_o'

By Artic_uno_13

Preventer special agents Memories and Stoic were reporting to Commander Une following a not-so-according-to-protocol-mission.

The slightly taller blonde one looked at his lean brown-haired partner and dryly commented "Well at least we managed to get the smuggling ring dismantled."

Agent stoic simply looked at his partner with his normally hidden eye and commented "next time try and not fall off a cliff while doing it though."

"heh you still going on about that? I'm fine, and the smugglers are in jail." Then he looked at his partner's heavy limp and bandaged torso and winched. "But I'll try not to distract you next time." He then stopped their passage through the hallways and smiled lovingly at agent Stoic, no Trowa and softly kissed him. "Forgive me?"

Trowa looked at Tidus and smirked "only if you cook that stew and get me some chocolate ice-cream."

Then he lightly pushed Tidus away and knocked at the office they'd conveniently stopped next to.

"Come in"

Tidus held open the door and motioned Trowa in.

Commander Une looked up from the report she was reading and took in their dusty, disarrayed looks and in Trowa's case, blood and field bandages.

"When I said promptly I did not mean immediately gentlemen." She scowled slightly at the former gundam pilot and pointed him harshly to a chair with the silent command obvious.

Then she turned her stare on the other agent, one who had an affinity for blades and animals but lacked childhood memories.

"What happened?" she ground out.

"The smugglers thought it smart to release their… merchandise."

"And what exactly was their merchandise?" Une questioned scoffing at his choice of term.

"A few rare bear cubs, tiger cubs, a few poisonous snakes, that type of thing. The complete list is in our report."

"And which one did this damage?" she asked pointing at Trowa.

"I wouldn't know ma'am, I was dangling off of the edge of a cliff."

"Agent Stoic?" she asked turning.

"The smugglers in combination with a wolf cub ma'am. We managed to recapture all but one of the animals."

"And what exactly is that one?"

"A lion cub ma'am." Trowa replied. Before shifting in his seat and winching.

"We were forced to kill it; it tried to bite through Stoics neck." Tidus said, remembering at the last minute to use the codenames.

"In its defence it was hungry and I was bloody." Trowa interjected.

"That will do for now. I want the full report within the week. Dismissed to med bay! And I do mean NOW!"

And with that the two scampered out and towards Sally's gentle *cough*sadistic*cough* care, and a hot shower.

Trowa entered the med bay and was only slightly surprised *not* to see Heero or Silence all ready being berated for setting his own leg, again. While Duo or Chaos was off to the side and laughing at his predicament.

"Oh for the love of… Tidus get him in the med showers and clean! I can't treat his wounds like this!" Sally complained while pushing the two of them to the room for longer term patients, attached was a shower stall big enough for more people in case of broken legs etc.

After all working with the Preventers never got boring or routine. And they never ever went to regular hospitals for duty related injuries.

So after stripping himself down to his boxers Tidus gently helped Trowa onto a stool and helped him out of his jacket and sweater. Then he simply sweeped Trowa up in his arms and entered the shower stall. There he leaned Trowa up against the wall before helping him out of his work pants, shorts and into the nude.

Then he adjusted the temperature and quickly helped Trowa underneath the spray.

"You know? You're almost mothering right now." Trowa spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"Well this is my fault after all." Tidus shortly said before holding Trowa up under the spray. The gash in his side going down his leg nastily and keeping him off balance.

They shared another sweet kiss and Trowa simply said, "well maybe this time you'll be able to keep that promise of a romantic get-away."

The end


End file.
